


I Wanna Be Like You

by Cai_Artz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, The Doctor needs a hug, We all need a hug, the Master needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_Artz/pseuds/Cai_Artz
Summary: The Master tries to convince the Doctor to use her chameleon arch on him
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	I Wanna Be Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one shot
> 
> follow me on tumblr for more
> 
> Gayforthe13th

The Master had been avoiding her since he escaped the Kasaavin dimension but his mind had been running a mile a minute long after. Everything ached, and every time he closed his eyes he was bombarded by memories of a burning citadel and the smell of smoke and ash. It shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did, but the Master had been insane long before this had started, even without the drums he couldn’t get a grip on his thoughts. 

He wished...he wished...He thought of the Doctor, the way she looked when she saw him like he had been brought back from the dead. Then he thought of her hatred, of the many times she had watched him die before her, the many times she had cried over his body. He thought about kissing her, about every kiss in between fights, every time he tried to end the world and she would foil his plans and they would find someplace to hide long enough for her to have her way with him. It never lasted long, they’d go back to fighting immediately after. 

The Doctor loved her companions, those stupid humans she traveled with so often. She always had, ever since they were kids. Theta talked constantly about Earth, about its beauty, and about its people, and even then the Master wished he had been the center of their attention. Missy had wanted to travel with him before, had so eagerly taken the Doctor’s hand when he had asked. The thought was what brought the idea into his mind. But his TARDIS was far gone, and he would need the Doctor anyway, so he reopened their connection and waited for her to come and get him. 

She came almost immediately, and for a moment the Master’s heart rates increased. But then she was stepping off her TARDIS with her precious companions in tow and the Master’s grin dropped. He knew what he had to do, he was sure he could convince her. She asked about Gallifrey upon arrival of course, and her companions hung back as she neared him. He took a deep breath and then sunk to his knees, the act caused her to stop in her tracks, she looked at him quizzically. “The chameleon arch,” he said his eyes flicking up to meet hers. Her eyebrow raised, he had piqued her interest but the frown was still stuck to her face. “Use it on me, make me human.”

“What?” she knelt down in front of him, “Master what are you talking about?” the Master sucked in a breath, biting his lip he reached out and grasps her hand then places them on his hearts.

“It hurts,” he says, “in here. I just want my friend back…I just want to love you again.” he wills himself not to cry, searching the Doctor’s eyes but all he sees is cold. 

“It’s too late for that..” she bites, trying to pull her hand from him, but his grip tightens desperately.

“Please. You love them don’t you? Humans...If I’m human, you’ll love me too, and I will love you like I always have.”

“This isn’t love!” she hissed, snatching her hand from his grasp. 

“Then tell me what is! Tell me what I have to do!” the Doctor gaped at him, he could feel her mind enveloping his as if she was searching for the lie in his words. But he wasn’t lying, he’d never lie to her about something like this. He’d loved her for so long, and if being human was what it took then he’d do it. “Please,” he begged, hand outstretched for her to take. The Doctor shook her head, retracting from his mind with a shuddered sigh.

“If I do this, I’ll lose you,” she says, her fingers digging into her pants. She looks down at his outstretched hand, clenching and unclenching her fists. 

“You won’t lose me, I’ll just be human.”

“I will lose you! You won’t have your memories Master don’t you get it!?” she yelled. Behind her, the Master could see her companions shift uncomfortably, the Master drops his hand in defeat. 

“I could be like them,” he tries, inclining his head towards the three humans, “wouldn’t you like that? No memories, no loss, just me.” the Doctor places a gentle hand on his cheek, her thumb brushed against his stubble.

“I want  _ you _ ,” she says, “the Koschei I used to run with, the one who’d make fun of me in class and play stupid pranks with me. The one I loved.” 

“You never loved me,” he growls, “I’m not them.” the Doctor shakes her head, tilting forward until her forehead rested against him. 

“No, you’re you. You will always be my best friend.” The Master squeezes his eyes shut. They must have looked mad, the two of them, eyes closed and foreheads touching as they breathed in sync until one of them leans forward and captures the other’s lips. The Master isn’t entirely sure who initiated the kiss, but it didn’t matter as long as her lips were on his. He pulled back slowly, aware once again that there were still people behind them, the Doctor chased after his lips pressing into his again. They kissed for longer this time, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair. When they pulled back again it seemed her companions had gone, the Doctor looked back at her ship with a chuckle. “Must’ve scared them off,” she mutters. He merely hums, pushing a stray hair from her face. “Will you travel with me?” she asks, voice hopeful. The Master grins, nodding, before pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
